Fate: Trigger Happy Havoc IF
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: The world is full of "What Ifs." This is a look into this "What If?" ...What if a certain Hero of Justice came with Chiaki Nanmi. F/THH AU. Written in response to DR3: Despair Arc Episode 10.


Shirou had seen his friends, his senpais go into a strange tunnel underneath the statue. Needless to say, he followed them, even though Kirigiri-san told him not to… He even followed Nanami-senpai into the wall that her classmate pushed her into. He met Chisa-sensei...and was pushed into an elevator by her. The last thing he remembered was the swirling eyes of despair on that innocent-looking teacher.

And now, the two of them were in a dungeon. Set up by his classmate…

Junko Enoshima.

"Wow Emiya-kun! I didn't think you would be so willing to help out her!" she smiled at her classmate from the monitor as Shirou looked in annoyance. She had sent Nanami to an area where she would die...and yet, she did not die. Nor did she have any wounds on her person.

That was all because of Shirou. Every cut on him, the blood all over him…

And yet, he ignored the pain.

Just like last time. Just like last time

"You…" Shirou shook his head, "I don't intend on talking to you Enoshima. But I will save you as well. I will."

Shirou… Shirou Emiya… Always trying to save people. Always wanting to save people. However, he was angry. Very, very angry.

"So, I guess if you're the hero… I'm the bad guy of the tale Emiya-kun," she grinned as Shirou shook his head, ignoring her.

"Emiya-san…" Chiaki said as her eyes widened, "Emiya!"

The honorific was ignored. But the damage was done to Shirou...he pushed her out of the way of a sawblade. ...And Shirou had a severe cut into his arm.

He poured determination into his dying body

"Come Nanami-senpai…" Shirou said as he smiled at her. His face was pouring blood, his right leg was shot with a bullet, his foot was stabbed by a spike, his arm was useless… And yet, he smiled.

"You're going to be fine."

Chiaki nodded her head and looked at him, "Emiya-san. I should-"

Shirou shook his head, "No. You shouldn't do this. You're in trouble...and I… I have to…" Shirou coughed out blood.

"It's going to be fine."

Shirou pulled Chiaki once more

"Huh! So chivalry _isn't_ dead, eh Emiya-kun?" Junko said, leaning against the monitor, "Well, even… I have some things in mind."

* * *

"Hm… Honestly, I'm not sure _what_ will happen," Junko said, as she watched the event unfold on the screen, "I mean, the class rep isn't dying, but her brave knight in shining armor is. Hm…" Junko was concussed, but sure that the final trap will kill both of them. Maybe she'll show the video to her own class.

...Make them help her spread despair as well!

The idea made her tingle with delight. She _could_ just do the better Killing Game in her head, but she could go either way. Her analytical mind was racing with new ideas...but the fact that Shirou Emiya was there gave her despair as well. The despair of her plan finally failing. The despair of the death of the boy who constantly helped her out, was super friendly. She was laughing, she was excited.

"Upupupupu..."

* * *

Shirou Emiya had holes, many holes in him. An arrow had lodged its way into his left eye, one of his arms was completely torn out, his left foot had two holes present... But Shirou Emiya kept going. As long as he was alive, he kept going.

He poured determination into his dying body.

His body kept moving and at nearly every trap, everything that could harm Chiaki Nanami, he, with as much strength he could muster up, to protect her. Chiaki, other than the blood of Shirou, was still unharmed. She wanted to get out alive, but...but... For Shirou himself to die?

That would be too much to bear, too much to witness. And yet, Shirou was willing...even his ahoge was gone, the one thing that could identify him from his peers. He kept walking.

He poured determination into his dying body

Unknown to him, Junko, Chiaki and everyone else watching... There was a reason why his body was still moving, there was a reason why it kept going when Shirou Emiya should have all but died from the loss of blood.

There was sheath in him, sheath that normally lay dormant...but the magical energies flowing within it had started to start when it felt its host dying. It wouldn't be able to fully heal Shirou Emiya and it was likely that eventually he will die... However, Shirou at least wanted his friend, the person he was protecting, to live on. He kept walking.

He poured de-erm-ation in-o h-s d-ing b-y.

A blade punctured his side.

 _hE p-UreD d-erM-AiON In-O -s -y-n- b-._

A buzzsaw almost cut his head...leaving a large gash on his neck.

 _\- - - -_ h-s -ing -y

An arrow punctured his arm... It could still move, that was good enough.

\- - - - - - -y.

...He saw the goal and with the last of his strength... He stepped forward.

Shirou Emiya knew it was a trap. He knew he was going to die...if he wasn't dead already that was. His mind was blank, the only person he was thinking of was the girl he was saving. What was her name? He forgot. He felt the spears thrust into him, leaving him into a bloody red mess. With his one good eye, he looked at the girl and smiled.

"...I...saved...you..."

"Emiya-san! Emiya-san!" the girl yelled at him, "Please, don't go! You...you...you..." Tears started to form on her eyes, "...You said you wanted to play something, didn't you?"

"...I...did?" the boy looked up, he was starting to forget who he was now, he was...something-oto? Probably that.

"...That...would...have...been...nice..." the boy said looking up. As he was starting to blank out, he felt a presence in him, "Miss? Don't...lose...hope." There was something, something in him. He placed his hand on his body. He saw a man crying over him... He remembered something being put in him.

A golden sheath.

It couldn't be lost to time. It shouldn't be. He let the presence leave his body.

The boy blinked once, twice, three times.

"...My name...is...Makoto Naegi..." Makoto Naegi chuckled, "My name...is...also...Shirou...Emiya..."

He saw his old man, he saw his parents, smiling at him, waiting for him. He smiled as well as he reached out...and his arm reached them.

"Makoto!" His mother and father said!

"Shirou," his savior said with a smile.

* * *

The blood streak on Chiaki's face was horrible...and she was crying... She was miserable... Shirou Emiya...saved her. He followed her in there, he pushed her away if she was going to get hit. The television screen popped up as Junko's face was present.

"...Huh, so Emiya-kun is dead. Shame, I was hoping that your death despite his attempts at saving him would give him despair... But no, he opened the door. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Anyways, all _I_ needed was for _someone_ to bring your classmates to despair. Enjoy starving to death here Nanami-senpai!" The monitor shut off as Nanami looked at the dead body of Shirou Emiya. She stood up and looked at him

Did she fail as class rep? Did she lose?

 _"Game...over..."_ Chiaki said quietly as she looked at the sheath that Shirou Emiya had _somehow_ pulled out of his dying body. She looked at it and held it in her hands. It was strong, it was powerful, it was...not of this world.

Time flew as she looked at the sheath... So much so, that she didn't realize that someone was coming down. The boy with long hair and red eyes. The boy that she _knew_ was Haijime Hinata.

"...Why did he save you? It's not logical at all," the boy said as he looked at the body, "...He..."

Chiaki looked at Shirou Emiya, "...He just did. He was willing." Chiaki quietly said as she held the sheath tightly in her hand. She felt the sheath suddenly go into her body, connect itself into her.

There was one word that she heard...

 _Avalon..._

In her mind's eye, she could see a distant green field with a woman sitting down there, waiting.

She shook off her surprise as she looked at the boy, the boy that referred to himself as "Izuru Kamukura."

"...Are you here to kill me?"

Izuru looked at her and shook his head, "No." He looked at Chiaki, "I do not remember you. But...you interest me."

Chiaki looked at Izuru, "I do?"

"...Yes," Izuru turned around, "There is still time to run and warn everyone if you want to. You'll likely fail, but I know the way out without anyone noticing." He started to walk briskly. He walked away from the body of the strange boy and the girl who called him...

"Hajime."

That name... It was familiar.

Chiaki looked at Shirou Emiya's body and crouched down, "...You helped me so many times Emiya-san. I'll keep your legacy in my heart. Since you saved me, I'll save those you couldn't save. I'll save everyone..." She stood up and looked at Izuru walking briskly.

She followed him out of the lab.

* * *

A year later, Chiaki was now one of the branch members of the Future Foundation...and was called on to investigate a city. A city where strange occurrences happened. She was bleeding out but she needed to be strong. She needed to be strong to save her classmates from their brainwashing. From Junko Enoshima.

From Ultimate Despair.

She rushed into the nearest toolshed and fell down.

...Was she going to die here?

As the man in blue tights thrust open the shed, he looked at Chiaki Nanami.

"Sorry about this!" He lunged at her and Chiaki Nanami yelled out one thing.

 **"I WANT TO LIVE!"**

...To her and her attacker's surprise. There was a girl. A girl clad in blue and a breastplate. She repelled the man in blue and Chiaki looked at her in awe.

...It's funny really, the world is filled with "what ifs?"

"What if the Fuyuki Fire never happened?"

"What if the Tragedy never happened?"

"What if Shirou never became a hero of justice?"

"What if Naegi got an item that let him remember?"

"What if?"

...However, in the many timelines... There is no "What if" here.

For there is a question that the woman asked Chiaki Nanami, a question that other people, Shirou Emiya, Makoto Naegi, so many different people...had heard. However, they all had a connection...

"I ask of you, are you my master?"

* * *

 **Review and if you want to see more of this fic, I'll think on it.**

 **Also, this does contain a couple of teases for what could happen in the Hope's Peak Arc of Fate/Trigger Happy Havoc.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
